


No Time Like The Present

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose, Broken Hopes, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Impatience, No Smut, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, Side Effects, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, disbelief, eventually, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is more gloomy than ever, Martha learns even a mention of Rose could be dangerous. Captain Jack comes to them with good news, but things don't always go as intended. All they need to do now is have a little bit of patience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**No Time Like the Present**

**Chapter One**

"Don't you think you should let go of all this mess, Doctor? Relax a bit?" Martha suggested kindly, after they have returned from yet another adventure. Although peace had been reached, no blood had been shed, the Doctor was uncharacteristically gloomy. The last thing he needed was letting go. Although the Time Lord believed having the brilliant Martha Jones do the things she'd suggested him would only do good for her.

"I could send _you_ to some pleasure planet, if you'd like, Martha."

The Time Lord could see the soon-to-be-doctor was exhausted. He knew he should apologise for having put her through all that. His behaviour hadn't been fair towards her – never allowing her to have the much-needed rest and putting the bigger part of work in her hands, while he had been lost in his thoughts more than ever.

"Me? You're kidding, Doctor."

"Yes, you! As for me, I've got Rose to hold on to," the Doctor rolled his eyes at his companion the moment she glared at him incredulously.

"Rose?" _Again?_ His mental state seemed to have been deteriorating at a terrifying rate – it had become clear to the companion some weeks ago, with the constant upswings and downfalls in the Time Lord's mood Martha had recently stopped taking as behaviour absolutely natural for the Doctor.

It seemed, every now and then, that he was on the verge of losing his mind, often because of trivial reasons, such as the ship not listening to his orders immediately or landing them further than the Doctor had intended.

Running out of bananas was a very unpleasant experience, but she'd take that over the majority of other instances. Especially over the ones including anything related to Rose. Always Rose. Always trouble, whenever he said her name. It was as if she were some mysterious deity. An evil deity.

Martha has learnt to be particularly careful, whenever addressing the painful subject. "I'm so sorry, Doctor. You need to wake up for once! Your Rose is dead and gone… for how long, already?" Martha was getting more and more exasperated every time that name escaped the Time Lord's lips. It always, always meant some kind of trouble.

"She's not _dead_. Gone, perhaps… but not for long now."

"How so?" The companion knew almost nothing of this Rose, other than the Doctor was no less than obsessed with her. Martha was not certain if she'd like to meet her, even if such a possibility weren't but lovesick Time Lord's ramblings. But his determination interested her.

"I'll get her back," he snapped. "Whatever it takes." Martha _was_ a brilliant companion, but she had no inborn understanding of how things must be… unlike Rose.

The companion spoke as softly as she could. "Can't she get back to you herself? Or perhaps she doesn't want to?"

She could see his face transforming into a mask of cold hatred the next moment, and she shuddered, backing away instinctively. It was not the first time Martha saw him in his Oncoming Storm state, and she was even more terrified this time.

"You know nothing, _Martha Jones_." The Doctor's voice sent shivers down her spine, but she was not a baby.

Her voice was completely level – taking lessons of controlling her emotions, thanks to her medical studies, was very useful right then. "I know nothing, because you don't tell me anything about-" she thought better of it, - "about your previous companions. You must have had quite a lot of them during the years, yes?"

"Fairly a lot, yes," the Doctor smiled at her, as if remembering. "They have all been amazing, as are you, Martha," he winked at her. However, much to the girl's displeasure, the alien also remembered the exact point where the conversation reached the breaking point.

"Rose, she- she cannot- has no means to- _I_ will bring her back."

"All right, all right," the companion relented, raising her hands in concession. "What then?"

"Then… I'll get to finish the sentence."

"What sentence?" Martha could not hide her interest completely. However, the question seemed to have instantly stopped the Doctor from opening himself to her any further. The way he felt about Rose was an entirely personal matter.

"The one I should have said a long time ago."

The dark-skinned companion looked at him searchingly. It was obvious from his tense behaviour the Doctor was not going to expand on it. Perhaps it was for the better…

"What does it matter now? I'll just have to wait for a little bit longer, and then-"

"Until what?"

"Until Rose Tyler comes back, obviously," a familiar voice scared both of them.

"Hi, Doctor. It's been a long time, eh? I seem to have forgotten how much fun eavesdropping can be!"

"Captain." The Doctor eyed him disbelievingly. His appearance promised nothing good.

"Yep. The very same. Just _look_ at you!" It was impossible to say whom that sentence was directed at, Jack's eyes gleaming with admiration at both of them.

"Don't start, Jack. Find your victims somewhere else."

Jack ignored him. Was it just his luck, or was every regeneration of the Doctor like this?

"Who is this gorgeous lady? And where's Rose?"

 _Another handsome one, another one into Rose._ Martha smiled at the man nonetheless. "I'm Martha. Rose is long gone, it appears."

"What do you mean, _long gone_?" Jack was terrified. "I thought- Excuse us for a sec, dear," the Captain looked at the door meaningfully, and rushed out. The Doctor was beside him in a few moments.

Jack Harkness eyed the Doctor searchingly, panic clearly visible in his features. "She was supposed to be here with you!"

"I know… But- Canary Wharf, you must remember?!"

It was hurting the Doctor to even think about it, let alone word the experience.

"And Norway afterwards. Yes, I know it. She told me."

"What?" He could not believe it.

"That's right, Doctor. Rose has told me everything." Jack forced the Doctor to sit down. "You stay still and listen, yes? Or I won't tell you anything. And, for Heaven's sake… stop panicking!"

The alien rolled his eyes at Jack. He, for one, seemed in a panic attack no less. "How do you expect me to remain still?" The Time Lord stood up and began pacing the floor nervously, always talking. "I have lost her. Have been planning, still am, actually, to take certain steps in attempting to reach her, talk to her, perhaps… no matter if it broke both of my hearts to pieces."

"Calm down, Doc. There's no need of that, I'm certain."

The Doctor decided it couldn't hurt to pretend for a short while. "Right. Just answer me this – how comes you've got the chance to meet her? In what dimension? In which universe?" _How?_

Jack ignored the Time Lord completely, deep in thought. "It can't be we've miscounted. We've spent months and months on trying to find the right way to get Rose to you! And when we believed to have finally worked everything out-"

The Doctor tried his best to control himself. It wasn't him working on getting Rose back, but somebody else!

"Who are _we_ , exactly?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know." At that moment, Jack's mobile phone began to ring. "Sorry, Doc. Give me a moment."

The Gallifreyan only rolled his eyes at the Captain. In no way was he going to leave, when so many things were left unsaid.

"Yes. Yes. Just hurry up, you beautiful thing!" He hung up, a smug smirk on his face.

The Doctor turned his eyes upwards. The once-Time Agent has had all the indications of his previous occupation – exceedingly proud of himself and his _gadgets_ , yet unable to admit some people were better than him in so many aspects... Still, it felt good to have him on board.

Not that the Gallifreyan was going to admit it.

"Another one of your lovers, I take it?"

Jack shrugged, glaring at him. "One of _yours_."


	2. Chapter 2

**No Time Like the Present: Chapter Two**

The Doctor took Jack's words as a bad attempt to cheer him up. After all, the immortal one seemed satisfied.

"Lovely to see at least one of us is amused," the Gallifreyan noted with a shrug, his expression terrifyingly similar to the one Jack was painfully familiar with… back in his _mortal_ days.

"You should be, too."

"Yeah?" First, you sneak into the TARDIS without permission – I'd rather not know how has the ship accepted you stepping on board at all; second, you allow yourself cause Rassilon-knows-what disruption of timelines by simply jumping into this universe using what? A vortex manipulator?"

The Captain shook his head, incredulous. Was this really the man Rose was so obviously smitten with? Other than good looks, he did not seem much different from the big-eared Doctor. Behaviour-wise, at least.

"I'll have you know, employing this thing has saved billions!"

Jack's words were purposefully ignored. "And third, or last, or first, or the most important," the Doctor's voice became menacing, "you talk about Rose as if she were not lost forever. We both know she-"

"-is determined to come back," the Captain winked at him.

The Doctor pushed away the wish to grin. Deep down, he had never ceased to hope she would not give up in trying overcoming the impossible. "Yeah? What about her family? Friends?"

"Can't say much on the matter. Rose hasn't been too open on the subject, and, really, who am I to rub salt into her wounds," he rolled his eyes.

"Is she okay?"

Relatively speaking, Rose Tyler _was_ okay. She had her very supportive family with her, even a father, who often ended up even more on her side than Jackie. There were the parallel versions of her childhood friends, chances to not repeat some mistakes, work opportunities – at Torchwood, for one…

However, she was running out of patience. Taking inconceivable risks. Rushing headlong into what seemed like a chance to either get a tiny step closer to reaching the Doctor or, as often seemed to have been the case, to get herself in trouble, often including almost-dying in the process. Jack was immensely thankful to Tosh and Gwen from Rose's current world for keeping an eye on her. Of course, the Captain's unquestionable abilities to convince had helped immensely. After all, this was only temporary…

Had Rose not called him, the man might have taken some unjustifiable steps himself. Ruining or destroying timelines, if necessary. None of this had to happen. None of it. A fixed point in time, yeah… If she was not here with them in twenty minutes, Jack Harkness would reconsider the entire Time Lord nonsense again.

"She is. Should be."

"Should be?" the Doctor fought hard not to lose control. Had he really been thinking it was nice to have Jack back? Not quite any more. He loved solving mysteries, yes, but…

Jack raised his hands hopelessly. _Oh, well._ Rose would be coming any time now. It was no longer any of his business. "She was not feeling very well the last time I saw her," he admitted.

"When was it?" Maybe the Time Lord could at least make out some pattern from all this.

"A week ago," Jack smirked at the Doctor. "Before you ask, it was nothing serious. Rose seemed kind of upset about things not running so smoothly." _She was a nervous wreck, if I'd ever seen one…_

The alien glared at him. "Do I want to know?"

 _You sure do, Doc._ "I'm sure Rose will tell you herself, when she arrives."

"What have you lot _done_ to her?" the Time Lord's voice was ice-cold.

"We have tried to make sure she could resume a normal Earth life." The success of the attempt was clear from the look in his eyes.

"You should have known better, yeah?" The Doctor grinned, which seemed fairly incredible to Jack.

"Yes!" He was glad to finally see him smile, and grinned back. "There were some futile attempts, some foolish ones, some _interesting_ ones…"

The Gallifreyan eyed the man searchingly.

"She's nearly got Ianto killed for showing her the way to the Lever Room in Torchwood," he rolled his eyes, then cursed himself inwardly for having mentioned it, as the Time Lord's look became haunted and empty. " _Parallel_ Torchwood. Parallel universe, and everyone."

The Doctor remained still.

"Hey, Doc! I'm sorry!"

"How's she doing in Torchwood?"

"Oh… She was one of the best, I assure you! Her knowledge of alien species-"

_Was?_

"Ah, that… she left the position soon afterwards. I assume it was because of this Pete being a rich man there, and he had said Rose was free to do anything she liked- Opened her eyes, perhaps. She's kind of a freelancer now. Comes whenever she pleases. It's rather hard to let go of all the adventures… And we _do_ need her help."

The Doctor was listening to Jack's words as if they were a distant story. "Yes… Rose is brilliant."

"And she's coming. Your Rose, she's coming back," the Captain patted the Time Lord on the shoulder.

The Gallifreyan knew someone must be imagining things. Either himself, having so easily given in to false hopes, or Jack, which was just as equally credible. But pretending _did_ feel so good… "You haven't yet told me how that is even possible."

The Captain cleared his throat. Here came the hard part. "You do remember the _Bad Wolf_ incident, yeah?"

 _Incident?_ The Doctor sighed heavily. "She'd nearly died back then, Jack."

 _Oh, the irony…_ "And you sort of _have_. Because of her. And the mere possibility to actually die was taken away from me. How does that sound? Exciting?"

"It sounds terrible," the Time Lord admitted, his voice barely audible. "But Rose… She did not know what she was doing. You don't need to be mad at her for it…"

"I'm not. If I'm mad at someone, it's _you_ , Doctor."

The Time Lord shrugged, not surprised. "Yeah?"

"Have you really thought that kiss was enough to remove all of her new shiny cells, or should I say, her newly created, or newly discovered, essence from her?"

The Doctor was terrified, not reacting to the man's poor choice of words.

"I mean, really, Doctor? Even after having had people continuously mentioning-"

Jack was stopped by the wild stare of the Doctor. "Have you at least been keeping her safe from the inhuman staff of that goddamn-"

"-Torchwood? Yeah. Had to make use of her superior abilities once or twice… But in the end, we'd ended up running from the lot. As it comes, all of it was for the better. Determined, fearless, capable-"

_And so very brilliant._

The alien gestured for the man to stop talking, able, yet unwilling to thoroughly consider any of his chatter. "Where exactly _is_ Rose?"

"When I talked to her last," the Captain twirled his mobile meaningfully," she was, I guess… a kilometre or so away. Considering she has to remain inconspicuous-"

The Doctor nodded at him thoughtfully. "Are you here to see about her arriving successfully, or?"

 _Finally._ At last, the alien seemed to believe him. Jack sighed in relief. "Actually, she happens to have one of the last working vortex manipulators with her. I'm here to retrieve it," he shrugged. "Hey, of course I'm here to make sure she arrives safely! After this, Rose will be entirely your responsibility."

Just as the glare seemed to have evaporated from the Doctor's eyes, Martha entered, clearly surprised to find the door wasn't locked. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but some woman asks to speak to you," she motioned towards the Doctor, her look mistrusting. Or to the both of you, I suppose," she added. "Refused to say anything about herself. Said she'd rather wait for you outside, which leaves me thinking-"

"We have indeed been waiting for her," Jack smirked at the Doctor, who looked both excited and terrified. At that instance, all he could recall from the conversation was something regarding the Bad Wolf…

"Come, I'll lead you to her," the Captain smirked, knowing the way from the TARDIS as the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon now, very soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**No Time Like the Present: Chapter Three**

Jack was holding the Doctor tightly by the wrist, swiftly leading him to the blonde. It was a good thing she was determined not to dye her hair some other colour – the Time Lord's reaction could have been… unexpected. As soon as they saw the black-clad woman, the Captain let go of his hand – this was going to be _something_ …

Rose turned towards them, holding her breath. No matter for how long she had been imagining this, the effect of finally meeting his burning eyes was startling. All she could do was watch the rapidly changing expression on the Time Lord's face, while the young woman herself felt unable to move a limb. So much of the Torchwood training on overcoming such instances…

There he was, the Doctor, _her_ Doctor, hurrying towards her, a wide grin on his face. A shiver ran down her spine, as the Doctor touched her face barely with his fingertips, her shock-like state gone at once. Rose breathed out, fighting back the unwelcome wish to sob. Suddenly, everything felt too wonderful. Too incredible.

"Med bay. Right now," he whispered into her ear, taking her hand and leading her into the TARDIS. _Home_. Rose knew she would have followed him to hell and back at that moment, if he as much as asked.

The small scene appeared so strangely personal to Martha she turned her eyes away, unwilling to even consider why the alien seemed so very different all of a sudden. Must have been an old friend, a relation, or someone of that sort – nobody answering all of the given questions with one-syllabled words or a shrug could ever have ever got such an unnatural amount of attention from the Time Lord otherwise. The mistrust, almost since the moment the dark-skinned companion has laid her eyes on the mysterious blonde, has been mutual, or so she believed. Martha would have been lying to herself if she denied this small episode has lit a new spark of jealousy in her heart.

* * *

"I was almost certain, Doctor, that you were going to say something else," Rose found her tongue only when the TARDIS door conveniently closed after them.

The Time Lord smirked at her, never turning his eyes away, as if afraid she could be gone the next moment, his hand holding hers. "Yes?"

"Does it matter?"

"Everything matters, Rose. Even your clothes. Why so much black? Martha must have thought you have arrived to tell me somebody died."

 _Martha, eh?_ "I needed to remain unnoticed, see… Usually, nobody spares an additional look at someone dressed like this."

"Usually," the Doctor nodded at her.

"She's found me very suspicious, I think," Rose shrugged at him. "I tried my best not to tell her anything. About myself, about you. _Us._ Is this okay?"

"I gathered," the alien spoke teasingly. _The look on her face…_ "Of course it's okay. But are _you_ okay?"

At that moment, the young companion was feeling better than she had in a long while. "Does it look any different?"

Her eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement… something the Time Lord realised he had been missing immensely. He replied with a shrug. "So you won't object to me running some tests on you, yes?"

Going through various tests and examinations was the very last thing she wanted, even if with the right person in the right universe, but Rose could see he only wanted the best for her. Besides, this might have meant he-

"Yes. All right," a small smile was playing on her lips. The Doctor _was_ a doctor, after all.

He was smiling at her the entire time, having helped her remove all of her sombre clothes at first, his surprise at her non-existent objections about him helping her disappearing the moment he has learnt this was but the upper layer of her clothing. It felt somewhat cheeky – just what Rose would have done on intention – albeit this was not the case. These dark, not at all Rose-like garments must have reminded her of some painful experience, he could tell, as her face seemingly enlightened the moment she was no longer covered in them.

"Burn those down, could you?"

The Doctor nodded, eyeing her unusually meagre figure with worry. "I'll have to nourish you back to your earlier self first," he smirked.

"Can't wait," she could not take her eyes off him and grinned, realising he kept watching her as well.

"That's weird," the alien shrugged at the companion hopelessly. "The TARDIS won't give me any results of the analysis whatsoever." He did not know if it worried or amused him more, as Rose appeared as if she had known this was coming.

"Just so you know, Doctor- I do not intend to leave you ever again…" Rose assured him, her lips once again curled into a sincere smile.

"Does this mean you are not going to mysteriously disappear the moment I turn away?"

"It depends," she gave him the familiar tongue-between-teeth smile, as if negating the deceptive expression. "Can we assume all is fine with me?"

"As I see it, you are perfectly fine, Rose," the Doctor said, allowing the double-entendre sink in. "But I think we should go meet Martha and Jack – who knows what kind of wicked things they might have planned for us?"

He had to admit whatever Jack and Martha were talking about did not interest him at all. Neither did it interest Rose, and the Time Lord knew the Captain could be reasonable enough when it was necessary. Not disclosing the blonde's identity, for one thing.

"Hey, Doc! Is everything all right?" Jack smirked at Rose, who rolled her eyes at him.

"I would suggest we left the ladies alone for a bit," he nearly pushed the puzzled alien aside, to a place where he had been hiding earlier – a very suitable one. Without having explained anything, he grinned smugly at him.

"Listen, and don't make much noise." It was clear soon enough they could hear every single thing without being seen.

While it was very much against the Doctor's morals, he pushed them away for this once, assuring himself he could stop listening at any moment.

* * *

The more recent companion began the conversation with what has undoubtedly interested her more than the identity of the unfamiliar woman. "I'm not the only one smitten with the Doctor, then?"

Rose did not feel like negating anything at this point. It seemed only natural to her every other woman was attracted to the Doctor. Just her luck? Or his charms?

"S'ppose not," she admitted quietly. "Although my mum used to say I was infatuated with him. Same thing, really…"

 _A rival, then?_ Martha shook her head at the stupid idea. Of course, she was blonde and pretty… But not even she could win against the mysterious Rose.

"Too bad he keeps fantasising about somebody else, eh?" If she couldn't win him over, neither would this one…

As the blonde's face remained completely blank, the dark-haired companion decided to speak up. "Rose something-or-other," Martha furrowed her brow.

The blonde was suddenly overtaken by a sudden coughing fit. This was getting better and better… She waited for it to pass, knowing her secret wish to snog the Time Lord senseless was very likely just a few steps away from coming true… If he _did_ love her, just as she has dared to hope… "Is it Rose Tyler, by any chance?"

Martha was puzzled about the sudden turn of conversation, but answered nonetheless. "Not sure about the last name, but, now that I think of it… Yes. Did you know her?"

"A bit, yeah."

_Great…_

"What was she like? Must have been somehow special, I can't remember a day without him mentioning her name," she grimaced.

The fair-haired companion was savouring the words, fighting hard not to appear too gleeful. "We weren't that close, she and I." Rose kept asking herself inwardly why she could not simply tell the other girl her name, but thought it best to keep the ball rolling for the time being. After all, neither the Doctor nor Jack seemed to be against this.

"But they were, Rose and the Doctor?"

"The Doctor. In the TARDIS, with Rose Tyler. Just as it should be," the blonde spoke dreamily, averting her eyes. "They were close, yes."

"How close?"

"Not close enough," the Doctor interrupted, suddenly appearing between them and shaking his head at Martha. "That's what I get for leaving you alone with strangers? A questioning session?"

"I was interested, that's all."

He grimaced. "Discussing my personal affairs with her?"

"I haven't-"

"If it interests you so _bloody_ much, why not ask me?"

"I'm sorry!" She could see the Doctor was furious. Maybe not as furious as she knew he _could_ be - but Martha would not have wished that on anyone.

"I can tell you now, though. Everything you want to know. It wouldn't bother her," he motioned vaguely towards Rose, "because she knows," the Doctor sent her a small smile that was returned at once.

"I love her."

"You do, Doctor?" Rose's small voice asked for a much needed confirmation.

"Yes. Tell her. Please." This was the game Rose was more than willing to get involved in. Pretending to be someone else, while still being herself…

The other girl rolled her eyes at the alien. "Is this where your "I will find her" determination ends, Doctor?" Martha shook her head incredulously. "You ask your friends to tell those words for her?" She could not lie to herself – this had more or less opened her the path she had always wanted to follow… Too bad this meant that nameless girl could also fight for his attention. She was no fool and saw the Time Lord was not indifferent towards the blonde.

"Is this all you want to tell her, Doctor?"

"No. I wish I had fought harder."

"What about the mysterious sentence?" Martha believed the sooner the Rose-business was over and done with, the more chances she'd have.

The blonde stared at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't have to, Doctor."

"I must."

"Don't. Please, don't." All of a sudden, she was terrified of his upcoming words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

_"What about the mysterious sentence?" Martha believed the sooner the Rose-business was over and done with, the more chances she'd have._

_The blonde stared at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't have to, Doctor."_

_"I must."_

_"Don't. Please, don't." All of a sudden, she was terrified of his upcoming words._

* * *

 

**No Time Like the Present**

**Chapter Four**

"I _want_ to tell you," the Doctor took her hands. Rose, his Rose was truly here – not a dream this time, but flesh and blood… "Just- How much are you ready to hear?" Her very recent reaction had frightened him more than he would admit.

She took a deep breath, trying her best not to show her panic when the memories hit her hard. It felt as if she were reliving the dreadful farewell again. The look on the human's face, her eyes suddenly wide with terror, has made the Doctor wrap his arms around her without a second thought. He believed, for the smallest moment, to have seen the reflection of that _meeting_ on the beach in her wide hazel eyes, still teary. An illusion or not, this has only encouraged the Time Lord to tell her _everything_. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I-"

"Yes. I very much hope so," Rose spoke, her voice small.

The Doctor smiled at her softly, not allowing her to say a thing. "This time, all you need to do is listen to me, Rose. _Please_ listen to me." Each moment of silence felt like a moment wasted to him. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "Rose Tyler. I love you," he repeated, aware of Martha and Jack possibly watching them.

"Thank you," the young woman smirked, realising this really was not the thing the Time Lord might have expected to hear. "I do, too."

He grinned at her, happy to have her expression change into one identical to his the next moment. "I have been expecting just that."

Jack and Martha have indeed been watching them – one knowingly, the other curiously. Even though the Captain could have stayed and listened to what seemed to have become a rather intimate conversation between the Doctor and his blonde companion, the man has decided to join Martha instead. The dark-skinned companion did not dare to approach any closer, as it was clear to her this would not be appreciated by the Time Lord.

As for the mysterious girl… She still knew almost nothing of her. However, the more recent companion was genuinely – albeit not really pleasantly - surprised about the way their behaviour towards each other was taking. Martha felt she _had_ to say something, so she shouted her question to them.

"Aren't you two exaggerating a little?" For someone supposed to only pass a message to another person, this certainly looked nothing like it.

The two people in question only saw and heard each other. Jack shrugged at Martha, believing it would be best if he found a reason to get her away from Rose and her Time Lord.

"Clearly, you have not seen much yet." _You really don't want to._ The Captain grabbed Martha Jones by the hand, muttering indistinguishable excuses.

"What?!"

"This is where we should leave," he threw a glance towards the Doctor and Rose. As hard as it was for him to force himself away from watching the scene about to take place, he rolled his eyes at the dark-skinned beauty, all the time leading her towards the ship's door. "If we don't leave now, nothing will ever get settled between them."

Martha eyed him, incredulous. "Why? It's not that they are- Why should I even listen to you?" The mysterious man resembled the Doctor in more ways than one. _Why won't they tell me anything?_

"I don't think you understand, Martha."

"Indeed, I don't! And you know what? There's no way I'm leaving," she glared at the Captain.

 _Whatever you say._ She was determined. This was a good thing. "It's all at your own risk, girl," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah?" Martha was flustered. No matter who the woman actually was, this has long gone way past friendly hugging. "I think I should go interrupt this," she motioned towards the two people who were still lost to the surrounding world.

* * *

"You still have the TARDIS key," the Doctor whispered at her, seeing it hanging on the necklace she was wearing. The alien seemed a bit incredulous, yet his eyes were full of admiration.

"Yes. I have not thought of throwing it away, not once," the blonde half-sighed. "Still have your psychic paper somewhere. 't has saved my life more than once," she spoke, visibly wishing to change the subject right away, her breathing suddenly uneven.

The Time Lord was on alert at once. "Are you all right, Rose?"

"Could be better," she shrugged, not expanding on it.

"Do you need something? Anything?" That _blasted_ Time-ship. He should have known something was not right with his human girl…

"It's nothing," she smiled at him sweetly. "The usual effect of crossing dimensions. It will pass."

* * *

"He would hate you for this," the immortal one stated, stopping Martha, no emotions in his voice. _He would_ _hate_ me _for this_.

"Sorry, dear. I cannot allow you to. We must talk. Inside. Right now." He did not leave her a choice, pushing her through the ship's door almost violently.

"Let me get this straight, Martha," Jack began talking right after the door has closed. The intergalactic playboy that he was, the immortal man was looking at her with a drop of pity. "The Doctor sees you as a friend at best. A very good and trustworthy one, I can see that, but-"

The young woman winced at the realisation he saw her through. "Is this the only reason why you've brought me here, or-" This felt downright silly. "Am I not allowed to fancy the Doctor?"

" _Everybody_ fancies the Doctor." Start with positive things, wasn't that the rule? "The point is, you should not have hopes."

Martha rolled her eyes at him. "Why not? Because of _Rose_? The one everybody knows and loves?" She took a deep breath. "Let me tell you this, Jack. I haven't seen her, it doesn't look like she's coming back any time soon – sometimes I begin to think she is but an invention of the Doctor's mind."

"In that case, you really _need_ to see what I was trying to protect you from," the Captain rolled his eyes at her. Having understood the immortal human, the ship opened the door widely. Even though he was not one the TARDIS was happy or at least comfortable having travelling with her, Jack Harkness was a good man, and has clearly only wished the best for her Time Lord.

"Why would you want to protect me? Even the Doc-"

She froze at the sight before her. _Oh._ There they went, her hopes to ever make the handsome alien fall for her. The Time Lord was kissing her. The nameless woman. On the lips.

"Yes. Before you ask, this _had_ to happen," Jack eyed Martha smugly, trying not to follow the self-explicatory scene in front of them too visibly...

"I told you you wouldn't understand," the Captain shrugged at her. She seemed stunned.

"But why?" _Why is he snogging her?_ It felt like something _forbidden_ to the very reasonable human.

"So she could transmit the snog to Rose exactly the way he's showing her," Jack said, his expression completely serious.

Various scenarios have run through Martha's mind at once, and she backed away involuntarily. "This is _sick_!"

He rolled his eyes at her, smirking.

"You're kidding! Of course you are-" This has added no relief to her. Martha was unaware she was staring, startled.

"Who is she, anyway? Could anyone explain-"

"No time!" The Captain has remembered a very important thing the Time Lord absolutely has absolutely had to know right away, as the girl had clearly forgotten to tell him. Unwilling to break them apart, he whispered the words quietly to him, more concerned about Rose's well-being than the basic decorum. "Be careful, Doctor. She still suffers from a severe lack of oxygen in her system because of the jump, and-"

With that, the unknowing companion saw the blonde's suddenly limp body slip from his arms.

Everything seemed to have fallen to pieces for the Doctor at that moment, his hazel eyes wide with dread. "Rose!"

 _Damn it._ _I'm too late anyway…_ Jack threw the Gallifreyan an apologetic glance. After all, he had been prepared for this. The Doctor most certainly hasn't been. 

Nothing else mattered for the Time Lord. This reunion was supposed to be the start of something everlasting…

"Jack! Help me carry her back into the TARDIS," he asked.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Doc. I might have wasted some important time on talking to your other gorgeous companion-"

"Shut up, Jack, and help me." Various conflicting thoughts were spinning in the Doctor's mind, strangling the man not being the last of them.

* * *

 

Everything fell into place for Martha, but she was everyone's last concern. This was no surprise to the dark-skinned companion – hardly anything could be more important than your friend - or your lover – passing out unexpectedly. An almost-doctor herself, the young woman was good at reading faces – there was a reason why a course of psychology was a requirement in her studies. She could tell the Doctor has _not_ been expecting this...

Once the Doctor and Jack had laid the companion's still unconscious body onto the medical table and put a readily-placed oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, the Time Lord glared at Jack, a mixture of dread and fury on his face.

"Ugh. I hate hospitals." It certainly felt like one now. "But right now I hate you more, Harkness. How _could_ you?"

"Med bay was a great idea since the very start, Doc," Jack patted him on the shoulder, ignoring the way the Time Lord was looking daggers at him. "She was not prepared for this, neither were you. The temporary lack of oxygen… It's nothing serious. A casual occurrence for those doing the universe-jumping thing, really." This meant him and Rose, primarily... But even the fact he was immortal would not have given Jack Harkness the chance to survive the Time Lord's murderous wrath if he had as much as mentioned it.

The Doctor was not listening to him. "What were you thinking? Have you at least taken all the necessary precautions?! She is _human_ , and not all humans are fit to ever do this! To ever go through this!" Although the Gallifreyan was assured Rose could survive this and much more, he was not ready to see one hair fall off her.

Martha was feeling bad about not having rushed to help the girl at once, as she entered the ship, both worried and unwilling to be left out.

"Hello. Do you need some help with anything?"

Was this really her? The 'she would know what to do' Rose? It was hard to grasp, especially since nobody cared to tell her anything.

"Not right now, thanks, Martha," the Doctor but acknowledged her presence. He was too busy panicking to do anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

_Was this really her? The 'she would know what to do' Rose? It was hard to grasp, especially since nobody cared to tell her anything._

_"Not right now, thanks, Martha," the Doctor has but acknowledged her presence. He was too busy panicking to do anything else._

* * *

 

**No Time Like the Present  
**

**Chapter Five**

It took no time for Martha Jones to realise deciding to stay in the same room with the Time Lord and his apparent love interest was the worst thing she could have done. No matter if the alien had acknowledged her presence minutes before, it was clear she was not going to receive any further attention from him, not with his eyes fixed on _someone else…_ His loving words meant for someone else.

"Rose. My dearest, my precious… Why does this have to happen to us?"

He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, as if looking for yet another reason to touch her.

"I'll be back in a tick," the dark-skinned human informed everyone present, not surprised only Jack reacted to her words, a _we-both-knew-this-was-coming_ look on his face.

This has but flustered Martha further. Not throwing another glance at the Time Lord, she left, unaware her exit was nowhere as quiet as she had intended, the TARDIS door shutting with a bang.

"What's up with her?" The Gallifreyan turned towards Jack the moment the companion was gone. "Is she upset about something?"

 _Seriously?_ The Captain shook his head in disbelief. "Are you really so-"

"Daft? I _have_ heard their conversation, remember?" The Doctor sighed. He really hadn't intended to get involved in _any_ of this. "Or perhaps she's misinterpreted some of my words? Actions?"

"As a matter of fact, Doc… It doesn't seem like you'd been very open with her. What about you wait until she returns and ask her? Oh, wait. You _wouldn't_ ," Jack rolled his eyes at the alien.

"It should be obvious. Gods, we have been _kissing_!" Openly, too. The Doctor knew Martha had to see it. There was absolutely no reason why anyone would ignore this, particularly someone as reasonable as Martha Jones. Of course, he had never bothered to try and learn the ways human brains worked…

"Yeah. A lovely sight, trust me, Doc!" The Captain smirked at him smugly.

The Time Lord grinned at him, before once again turning his eyes towards his loved one. He could not take his eyes off her, his hand subconsciously finding hers, the unwelcome panic returning only after having received no reaction from Rose.

"Calm down, Doctor. Calm down," Jack could not help but pity the alien. "She's with you, alive, and I can assure you Rose is staying here this time."

_This time?_

The Time Lord glared at him. "Alive and _well_ , wasn't this what you were about to say? For she does not actually seem to be _well_ right now," he almost growled in frustration, his hand never leaving hers.

The Captain rolled his eyes at the alien. "Rose is going to be all right. Stop panicking. Your unreasonable behaviour is what worries me more right now."

"Well." Now that they were on the subject, the Doctor realised many things could be cleared up for him. "We need to talk about this. Properly."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. It was best to take as much of the Time Lord's tension away as possible.

The Doctor did not waste his time. "You must know. For how long will she remain like this?"

"Just until her body is filled with a sufficient amount of oxygen."

"Yeah? And _how long_ is this going to take?" The Time did not bother masking his emotions – a mixture of the ever-present panic and unrest. "Whatever the case, I won't be leaving her. Rest assured, Jack Harkness."

 _Jesus_. It was already clear the Doctor did not intend to move away from Rose's side any time soon. The Captain might have expected this kind of nearly-obsessive behaviour from the previous reincarnation of the Time Lord, but this has almost doubled his fears and expectations. _Oh, well. The ways of love_ , he chortled to himself, earning a glare from the alien.

"I see nothing funny here, Captain," the Doctor stated dryly. "Could this- this oxygen-deprivation thing happen again?"

Jack shook his head, pushing away the wish to tease the Time Lord, having seen hopelessness in his eyes. "As long as you avoid crossing dimensions, no."

The Gallifreyan breathed out in relief. "Good, this is very good. Outstanding. Ravishing. Wait- are you completely certain? Because I don't think I'd be able to survive-"

_Oh, fine. A bit of a drama queen, are we not, Doc?_

"Remember what Jack had said, Doctor," a tiny, yet very longed-for voice addressed him, a recognisable smile playing on her lips.

The Doctor was the first to react. "Don't talk, love."

Rose smirked, rolling her eyes at Jack, her voice not a note louder. "I'm perfectly all right. It's just- I don't wish to be violent with the TARDIS equipment," she mused, clearly wanting to be free of all the things not allowing her to move, speak or perform other small actions freely.

"Yes, of course… Wait, are you sure this isn't too soon?"

The Captain shrugged and shook his head, which has made the Doctor's eyes sparkle with excitement at the girl, as his hands were quick to disconnect all the wires and put the no-longer needed piece aside.

"See- I can breathe just fine," the blonde smiled, closing her eyes the next moment, aware of the TARDIS door opening again.

* * *

The moment the dark-skinned companion returned, believing to have regained her composure, she was met with yet another surprise – she has found the Doctor having removed the oxygen mask off the other girl's face already, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead. Martha sighed involuntarily, hoping it did not sound as desperate as she was feeling. Besides, she thought the entire mask-removing thing was too rushed, anyway…

"Are you sure _this_ is a good idea?"

He looked at Martha as though she were insane. "Yes." How could she think he did not know what he was doing? The TARDIS had not given away any distress signals to warn him off it. And the ship was never mistaken. _Right?_

"Right…" The companion averted her eyes, not trusting his reasoning.

The Doctor's eyes widened, before he realised this was but a coincidence. "Listen, Martha. This woman," he motioned towards Rose, an involuntary smile lightening his features for as long as he kept his eyes on her, "is the very last person I'd- voluntarily risk hurting in any way." The alien was trying hard to feign nonchalance, feeling Rose's hand pressing his harder in approval. A way with words, indeed…

Jack caught Martha's look, one still filled with conflicting emotions. Everything was going on just as he had expected. He could only wonder, not without some worry, wherever this was leading the Doctor and his companions. Was Martha going to accept Rose easily? How would the alien manoeuvre out of the unpleasant situation?

Perhaps he could stay just a bit longer. To wait and see. Jack was positive the Doctor and Rose were going to do just fine. More than fine, he grinned to himself. As for Martha…

"Am I needed here at all? With you two having fixed everything?" The more recent companion shrugged.

"Why, of course, Martha! I'm sure your medical knowledge will help immensely," Jack winked at her, seeing the Time Lord appeared to be distracted. "Wouldn't it, Doc?"

"Absolutely," he nodded, his attention once again fully directed towards Rose. "Although I hope it won't be necessary, as Rose could wake up any time soon," he smiled tenderly.

The Captain smirked to himself. The never-saying-everything had to be their thing. "What do you say to getting more fresh air, Martha Jones?"

"Yes, I think it would do me good," she muttered, forgetting she'd been away minutes before.

This time, Jack made sure the door has closed without a sound.

* * *

"What is it?" Martha has eyed him suspiciously. "Something about these two, is it not?"

The man rolled his eyes at her. "Why, isn't fresh air a good enough reason?"

"You know what I mean, Jack. I knew the Doctor was very much into the mythical figure named Rose. Now I learn she is not only a real, breathing and talking person, but she is _here_. What would I need to do to receive any kind of attention from him _now_?"

He spoke before thinking. "You have to be special, I guess. To receive such care, touches so soft, words so tender…"

Martha was flustered. His words did not help. "Or do I have to be blonde and white?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her. "You only need to be Rose," he smirked, not missing the opportunity to tease her.

The more recent companion eyed him incredulously. His raillery was the very last thing she needed. "Well, with Rose right here... I have no chance, do I?"

He shook his head. "None. Sorry. But you can always find someone better. After all, you are a very attractive woman, Martha Jones."

 _Yes, of course._ She shrugged, shoving the compliment away in her mind. What did it matter, if the words were not from the Doctor? Martha was puzzled, confused and unable to fully accept the inevitable. So this was it? As soon as his beloved Rose was fine again, she was to be left-out once more? For good, perhaps?

If this was supposed to throw her away from the idea of the Doctor falling for her rather than the woman he has been and clearly still was head over heels in love with… It worked. Breaking up relationships was against the way she'd been brought up. But secretly loving someone, even if he belonged with someone else… This was not a crime, was it?

She shook her head, remembering her surroundings. "Shouldn't we be heading back? I feel I've had just the right amount of fresh air for now. What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

_"Shouldn't we be heading back? I feel I've had just the right amount of fresh air for now. What do you think?"_

_"Yes. Of course," Jack eyed her flirtatiously, only hoping they would not come up on the two lovers making out… for Martha's sake only._

* * *

**No Time Like the Present**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Rose cleared her throat. She knew an increase in tension between her and the other girl was guaranteed. She sighed. "Are you sure my arrival won't cause more problems than it already has?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "What are you on about? You know it's quite the contrary," he assured her with a grin.

"Not to you, silly!" Rose smirked at him. "I meant Martha."

 _Oh._ "Yes… Maybe _you_ should talk to her."

Rose rolled her eyes meaningfully. "About us? Maybe not. She must still be upset about us not having told her at once."

"Well… I can't exactly say she was fond of you to begin with."

It did not sound right.

"I mean… I might have mentioned you once or twice to her, and-" _Once or twice every day._

"Naturally. I wouldn't be, either," she sighed, remembering just how hard it had been not to allow jealousy into her heart, even before Sarah Jane. He should have known by now – some things were _impossible_ to get used to. Having your every hope shattered in front of you… Rose understood just how dreadful it must have beenfor Martha.

She changed the subject to a lighter one, remembering there was no reason for her to remain on the bed now. "Do you think I can get up now, Doctor?"

He shrugged. "As your doctor, I would recommend you to stay in bed. As the Doctor… I'd rather you were by my side, of course," he grinned.

"Tough," she smiled knowingly at him. "My doctor, alias the Doctor, undecided."

The Time Lord smirked back, but said nothing, taking her into his arms and putting her down on her feet.

"Is _this_ how you want it?" Rose whispered, refusing to listen to reason and immediately finding herself in his embrace, not a second too soon. The Doctor was both startled and amazed, but wrapped his arms around her all the same.

"Hello," he grinned, giving her a meaningful look.

"This is so much better than lying awake and staring at the ceiling," she breathed out, receiving an appreciative smile from the Time Lord.

 _It sure is._ "You do realise Martha and Jack could be back any moment now?"

"Yep! Should we think of something to say, or-"

The Doctor eyed Rose incredulously, then pulled her even closer. "Behave like sensible people, you mean," he suggested. "No need. Jack knows… Martha should, or will know soon enough."

The expected knock on the door was met with a fit of giggles. "Martha might not appreciate this," Rose remembered. "I owe her an explanation, at least."

"We owe nothing to anybody, Rose. Besides, I don't feel like meeting them  just yet," he shrugged.

"We could always ask the TARDIS to hide us someplace," the girl muttered conspiratorially, able to recognise mischief on his face whenever. Rose looked at him encouragingly, suddenly excited.

"Mm? Where? What do you suggest we do?" The Doctor eyed her curiously.

"Nope," Rose primed her lips, a hint of teasing on her face. "I've changed my mind. Let's allow the two in first."

"This isn't fair, Rose Tyler."

She pouted. "Not fair towards whom?"

The Doctor grimaced. This was one of the instances where he could not understand – or justify – the companion's behaviour. He was ready to do _anything_ for her, and Rose pretended not to see it.

"Open the door," she nudged him playfully. "There is a reason why I'm asking."

"Yes?" The _unbelievable_ Rose Tyler. A girl of ready sympathy for anybody. A fighter. A dreamer. A friend. A lover. Well, they _were_ heading towards this, however slowly – the Doctor smirked to himself, looking at her expectantly.

The blonde spoke softly, if a tiny bit uncomfortable. "I want… want you to-" She did not finish, his lips shutting her up. This was both expected and welcome… What of Jack and Martha having to wait for a little longer?

It was a _long_ time later they broke away from each other.

"You all right?" the Doctor, remembering the _very_ unpleasant incident, was suddenly worried.

Rose was catching her breath. "This..." Instead of saying anything else, she resumed the kiss, which was reciprocated with ardour. The two other companions must have thought the waiting outside useless. The Time Lord and his companion did not spare a thought about them.

The blonde breathed out, a small smile on her face. "This makes me want to-"

"What?"

"To have an important talk with you," she shrugged.

"Yeah? What- what about?" Have they not discussed the most important bits? Their feelings, for instance?

The grave expression on the girl's face was not helping. "I can't help but wonder - where do we go from here?"

He was not expecting this question from her. "Well… We keep travelling, having all sorts of incredible adventures together…"

"And?"

_And?_

"And I'm never letting you out of my sight again, Rose." _Canary Wharf,_ _Dårlig Ulv-Stranden…_ These were not the only instances where he had almost lost her, but these two alone were more than enough.

 _Never_. Exactly the word to always be avoided.

Rose shook off the unwelcome feeling of uncertainty, and gave the Doctor her most sincere smile. "Never? Try me."

She run out of the room, rushing deep into the TARDIS, aware he was running after her. Rose has run into the first room the TARDIS had offered, stopping and looking around. He caught up in moments, pushing her against the closest wall. She was giggling, breathing hard. "You will pay for this," he whispered into her ear, before starting a feverish snog that, were it not for the wall, would have literally swept her off her feet.

Rose could not stop chuckling. "As much as I approve of this… We have forgotten Jack and Martha."

"Ah. Yes. My bad. I'll go let them in," the Doctor said, almost succeeding in sounding completely unaffected by the passionate kiss.

"For real this time," he winked at her. Rose let go of the Time Lord with an unbelievable reluctance. Almost at once, it seemed the dark thoughts must have returned to her anew.

They would need to talk of everything eventually, the Time Lord knew it. "I'm just behind you. Not going anywhere. Is this okay?" He spoke softly, almost frightened of just how little time it took for her to make the apparent feelings and emotions to turn over completely.

Rose nodded, just at the time Jack has decided to try his luck once again and knocked fiercely on the door. There _had_ to be a reason why Martha's and his previous attempt of getting their attention was ignored. Naturally, Jack Harkness was having a particular kind of activities in mind. "Are you two _busy_?"

The Time Lord sighed dramatically, stopping in his tracks, just to give a reply. "Very!"

Jack smirked at Martha, very pleased about his answer – it was clear he expected nothing else. "Too busy to let us in, eh? Could we _enter_ , at least? There are hundreds of other rooms we could spend our time in… While you do your _thing_."

"I'd just leave it there, if I were you," Martha rolled her eyes at him, as the fair-haired companion let them in, looking anywhere but at the other woman, catching an encouraging look the Doctor gave her instead.

Martha shook her head. This was it. The way the alien was looking at Rose was unlike any look or glance she'd ever received from him. "I'm sorry. I had no idea," she said, biting her lip.

"Don't be. We should have told you at once," Rose smiled at her uncomfortably. "It's just-"

"I hope we can still be friends… Rose," the other companion watched her uncertainly.

The blonde breathed out in relief. "Yes, I'd like that."

The dark-skinned companion eyed the other girl worriedly, her medical studies kicking in. "Are you all right? Was it a good idea to get up so soon?"

 _Does it look any different?_ "I feel fine, thank you, Martha," Rose's reply was accompanied with a tense smile.

"Whatever you say," Martha Jones shrugged. "Jack must have gone to his room. I think I should depart to mine, as well."

"You don't have to," the blonde assured her. "I would like some company," she added, afraid of the possible increase in tension between the dark-skinned companion and herself. Rose was ready to accept the idea they'd have to travel in the TARDIS together with the Doctor. In fact, she already had.

"Maybe some time later? I need to find something in my room I'd promised to show the Captain... Well. To Jack," Martha hurried out without looking back.

Neither Rose nor the Doctor believed in her excuse, with her knowing the man for less than a day. However, they were not stopping her, understanding it would have been foolish to miss the opportunity.

"Alone again. For how long? Five minutes?" Rose sighed, unconvinced about their luck. "But it's not like we're going to get involved in anything more than stolen kisses any time soon, anyway." She seemed to be reassuring herself this was the only possibility, her face giving away no emotions.

"No?"

"No," Rose confirmed, almost physically feeling the heat spread across her face. The knowing expression on the Doctor's face was almost too much.

"You, Rose Tyler, have a strange effect on me," he did not meet her eyes for a long moment.

"Do I want to know?"

"You _know_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…**

_"You, Rose Tyler, have a strange effect on me," he did not meet her eyes for a long moment._

_"Do I want to know?"_

_"You_ know _."_

* * *

**No Time Like the Present**

**Chapter Seven**

Rose grinned at him, amused. "Assuming I _do_ know it… Isn't this a bit too soon?"

"After all this time, you still have the audacity to talk about anything being _too soon_ for us?" the Doctor looked at her questioningly.

How could he even… "I am merely wondering-"

He was waiting patiently for her to finish the sentence.

"What about Martha and Jack?" _Jack, specifically._

The Doctor grimaced. " _What_ about them?"

Rose's eyes widened in response. The Gallifreyan smirked at her. "Simple – we go somewhere beyond their reach."

"Which means somewhere outside the TARDIS?"

"Is this what you want?" He raised an eyebrow. That was always a possibility, but the ship was the best place to hide, if such a need arose.

"What else would you suggest, Doctor?" Rose looked him over suggestively.

"Ooh… many things," he licked his lips.

Rose eyed him, incredulous. "I meant-" She was stopped with another kiss. " _Many things_ includes the perfect place for the two of us," the alien spoke, never ceasing to cover her face, neck and whatever bare spot of her skin he could reach with kisses.

The blonde was grinning at him, realising she was being led somewhere. "Where exactly are we going?"

The Time Lord winked at her. "Can't tell you, honestly."

"I wonder why," she muttered, as the Doctor motioned for her to enter the room now just in front of them. Not objecting, the girl did.

Rose gave a whistle of surprise, grasping the sight in front of her.

"Wow."

It was a beach. A real, proper, white-sand covered- and was that the sound of waves crashing to the shore? She shook her head, knowing in her head this was all but a simulation, however realistic. Seeing the awe on her face, the Doctor chuckled. "The sand _is_ real," he assured. "I might have been quite a romantic in one or two of my previous regenerations," the alien spoke quickly, as if attempting to justify himself.

The girl fought the wish to roll her eyes at him. She was fairly certain it was more than in 'one or two' regenerations of his.

"Why haven't you told me about this place before?" Rose kicked off her shoes and sat down on the soft sand, immersing her toes into it.

"Because no simulation is as good as the real thing?" he shrugged. "I might have wanted to take you to a real beach someday, perhaps to a different planet, even," the Doctor spoke, looking at her intently.

'Didn't work, eh?" She smiled at him teasingly, toying with the sand between her fingers.

He shrugged. "Does it ever?"

The companion breathed out with a smirk. "You used to allow me wander inside the ship, remember?"

"The TARDIS protects you from losing your way. Besides- I might have been busy with other things, things more important than a wandering companion, Rose Tyler."

"You were _never_ against accompanying me. Insisted upon it sometimes, even," she teased. "And you've never missed an opportunity to tell me-"

"Obviously. She is the TARDIS. _My_ TARDIS. The old girl has quite a history, let me tell you, Rose Tyler!"

The blonde chortled at his excitement. "What about this room, then?"

"If I had shown you this room, Rose… You would have spent most of your time here," the Doctor spoke to her honestly.

"Instead of-" It was hard to keep her away from some of the rooms on the ship as it were. The gardens, for instance. The girl seemed to find the way to some of the rooms which hadn't been visited by him for years. But the Time Lord trusted his ship, and he trusted Rose. The smirk on the companion's face widened.

"Instead of with you, Doctor?" she knew the answer before asking.

"Well-"

She grinned, the tip of her tongue between her teeth. "This can always be fixed. If you stop running away from your _wandering companion_ , that is."

"Why would I do that?" He run his hand through his hair.

"Shut up and simply enjoy the view," the fair-haired companion suggested.

"I think you in the swimming pool would grant me a much better view, now that I think of it," the Time Lord teased.

"Ooh…" Rose blinked, suddenly out of words, the fact he kept his intense gaze on her but making her want to look away… But she did not, shaking her head instead.

"This is exactly what I was about to say," the Doctor winked, sitting down on the sand beside her. "You know this is all but an illusion?"

"I don't care," she replied. "It's beautiful, and it _feels_ real enough to me. Besides, the TARDIS swimming pool is nowhere as _romantic_ as this," Rose whispered, motioning around her.

Of course not – not with the TARDIS having specifically chosen this room for them. "It depends," he breathed out, before adjusting his position to make Rose feel more at ease.

"If something ever makes you uncomfortable, if you don't want me to do something-" he muttered into her ear softly, "just give me a sign, any sign-"

"A spread would do wonders," Rose bit her lip meaningfully, her wide hazel eyes now wide with anticipation.

"Mm," the Doctor agreed, quickly spreading the cloth onto the sand. "I knew something was missing," he muttered uncomfortably. The pink and yellow human only smiled. If, because of some unlikely twist of fate, the much anticipated act were to be interrupted, they could at least take the safer path and-

"Snog each other senseless. Yes, my Rose."

"Hello? You are not allowed into my mind, remember?" she smirked, not objecting to his lips shutting her up.

"Are you not okay with this?" The Time Lord eyed her worriedly. "I'm sure we could evade it in some way-"

"No," it was Rose's turn to bring the Doctor to a stop with a kiss. She did not mind being snogged breathless by the Time Lord she loved more than anyone… However, this was but a small part of what they have actually – if somewhat subconsciously - been heading for- and it was clear without saying. _I have been waiting for this for so long…_

Never taking neither his burning chocolate eyes nor his lips off the fair-haired companion, the alien was unpleasantly surprised when she backed away. "Sorry," Rose muttered. "Are you completely sure we won't be interrupted?"

"Is this all that worries you, my sweetest Rose? They _won't_ find us," he giggled, resuming the kiss, his lips now slowly travelling down her pale neck - just to be interrupted by the blonde two minutes and twenty-three seconds later. "Care to do something useful? Or am I the only one supposed to be undressing both of us?" the amusement in her voice was mingled with uncertainty – one thing the Doctor could not take lightly.

"Of course. Certainly. With pleasure," he eyed her seductively, before getting rid of his clothes in two quick movements. It took him slightly longer to remove Rose's clothes, as she had not been expecting this… but the companion did not object, breath caught in her throat, as she could not make herself turn her eyes away. The Doctor noticed, and cleared his throat.

"Like what you see?"

She bit her lip, working hard to look for coherent words in her mind… and failing, as the gorgeous sight of a completely naked – and aroused - Time Lord right in front of her was _very_ distracting. Not that having the Doctor so close wasn't having a similar effect on her on casual days, but this, _this_ \- "You're-"

"I'll take this as a yes, my sweetest Rose," he smirked. She was _very_ beautiful. Even more so now, when her eyes were gleaming with a mixture of love, trust, admiration and arousal. For no other but him. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are, Rose Tyler?"

She licked her lips, still plump and redder than usual from the feverish snog they had gone through but moments before… He _knew_ she'd done it without a second thought… but the effect was striking. Words seemed to have left him the next moment, as an undeniable wave of passion was suddenly impossible to fight.

"I want you," he muttered matter-of-factly.

Rose planted a soft kiss on his lips, then another on his left nipple… then on the right one. "I know. I do, too."

The Time Lord was but left wondering who was going to be the first to give in… Instead of saying something, he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously…**

_The Time Lord was but left wondering who was going to be the first to give in… Instead of saying something, he smiled._

* * *

**No Time Like the Present**

**Chapter Eight**

"My Rose," the Doctor whispered almost inaudibly.

"Doctor." Rose stopped him from pulling her down. "I'd like to be on top. Want to see you."

He nodded, eyeing her suggestively, his subsequent words nearly breathed out. "That much, you gorgeous thing, I can easily give you."

"Oh. Yes, please." The human was no longer sure if she could even think straight, a pleasant mist threatening to fill her mind almost before there was any reason for it to appear.

"May I?"

Rose looked at the Doctor curiously. No matter what he was asking, she trusted the Time Lord completely. There was nothing to lose, not with the unmistakable feeling burning in his eyes. "Yes."

She could feel her clothes being removed the next second.

"What about you? I don't find it fair when-"

The Doctor's lips were on hers the next moment, taking away her chance to finish the sentence. He knew it was unlikely for Rose to step away from him. She didn't, biting his tongue hard instead.

"What's that for?" he grimaced, licking the blood off without thinking.

"Sorry about that." After Jimmy _bloody_ Stone, no man – or Time Lord – was _ever_ going to make use of her again. "Self-defence."

He grinned, every trace of pain gone at the look in her eyes. "Feel like undressing me, then?"

"Oh, yes." Removing the Doctor's clothes, layer after layer, has only made her excitement – need – desire - grow. "So much work, that," she breathed.

"You say," he teased. "My cruel Rose."

Nevertheless, he was there to help her, startling Rose by throwing his clothes straight onto the sand, the gesture looking almost... brutal.

"Are you sure about this?" Rose could not help but give him the same question all over again, seeking for confirmation in words that, as her body and mind kept telling her, were absolutely unnecessary.

"Yes," he hissed, welcoming the effect the soft touch of her fingertips seemed to be having on him. Satisfied with the effect, Rose smiled, with her fingers barely ever landing on him.

He bit his lip, keeping a treacherous moan from escaping his lips, determined to make her break down first. "On top, you'd said."

His tactics did not work, as the girl was the first to turn the tables, a satisfied smirk colouring her lips.

"Is this okay?" She massaged him, increasing the pace with her fingers on his pulsating erection. God, was this okay! Soon, the Doctor could not speak, allowing Rose fuck him with her clever fingers she'd licked beforehand. Seeing him come has made a knowing smile appear on her face. Her Doctor _was_ male, after all.

"You are cheating yourself, my darling Rose. There is no reason in this universe to stop me from seeing my lover coming above me! For me," he licked his lips. Her worried glance amused him. "No ordinary male, see? Could shag you for hours and hours, if you as much as allowed me."

"Shut up," she mouthed, blushing. The Time Lord took his time in teasing his Rose, only entering her when she could not take it any more and any touch could have made her come. The girl was not one to hide her sensations. She was moaning, cursing, calling his name… So was he, encouraging her. Strangely, it was some expression in his native language that has made it.

The moment Rose seemed completely sated and content, still wet, sweat still covering her naked body, he has given her the question. "My love. Was it my words in Gallifreyan?..."

The blonde understood what he meant at once. "Yes."

"But how?"

Rose sighed. "There is no language more beautiful."

He nodded.

"No language more dirty than yours."

His eyes widened. "I would not be able to repeat this. Dirty language was not supposed to turn me on, in the first place!"

"I would never use this expression on anyone, either, my darling Rose!"

"Something wrong with the TARDIS translation circuits, perhaps?" She sounded worried.

"Don't think so. But she never puts this kind of expressions into my head, either."

"I don't speak a word of Gallifreyan, remember that, Doctor. Must be a jest." Rose shrugged. "Hello, TARDIS! I am a human and proud of being one! Thank you!"

"Hello, human," the Doctor smirked at her, secretly feeling almost betrayed by her uttering these words so gleefully.

"Ready for round two?" He has hurried to say instead.

She nodded, grinning as he has leant above her. "Relax. This is your time, your place, Rose!"

Rose could not help asking. "When is _your_ time and place, Doctor?"

"Here and now." Smelling your wet pubic hair. Meeting your adoring eyes. Hearing your barely controlled moans of pleasure. Trying my best not to cheat fate and make you stay with me forever.

These thoughts were sweet and enticing… But making Rose stay with him forever was forbidden. Not impossible, but simply wrong. Practically eternal life was a curse.

He shook the thoughts away. Rose was with him now. With her forever promised to him. The Doctor smiled blissfully. This was more than he could have ever hoped for.

* * *

 

"Don't you think we should go see them?" Rose noticed the Doctor was somehow distracted.

"No! No!" He remembered himself. "I still owe you something, love."

"Yes?" She knew just what it was going to be, but gave in to his adoring touch just the same. Her expectations were greatly surpassed – as if the Doctor were going to make up for something undone… or for something unsaid.

"You are perfect, Rose," he breathed as her nails reached for his _great_ hair the moment the wave of pleasure the Doctor's creative tongue awarded her with has become too much.

"Anything for you," Rose teased the moment the pleasure has gone far enough for her to form a decent sentence. Noticing him muse slightly, the companion went on alert at once. This time felt like a dream, the surroundings – simulation or not – only making every sensation sharper. More intense. Truer.

"My Doctor. Are you sure we must leave just yet?"

"Not necessarily," he shrugged with a smirk. "We could spend as much time in here as you want. Eating, drinking, laughing, kissing… Doing whatever."

Rose grinned. "Whatever?" She knew just the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my understanding of _Mature_. Or it has been at the time I'd written this. I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously…**

_"My Doctor. Are you sure we must leave just yet?"_

_"Not necessarily," he shrugged with a smirk. "We could spend as much time in here as you want. Eating, drinking, laughing, kissing… Doing whatever."_

_Rose grinned. "Whatever?" She knew just the thing._

* * *

**No Time Like the Present: Chapter Nine**

There was something else she needed to be assured of first. "Say it again?"

The Doctor looked at her, not understanding.

"The words you'd been keeping from me for years," Rose clarified. _All those empty, lonely years._

Now, he understood, smiling at her softly. "Rose Tyler. I love you."

She took a breath. It was unlike her to hide important things from the one she loved more than anything. "Will you love me still when the Bad Wolf overtakes me again?"

The Doctor froze at the assurance in her words. _When_ , not _if_.

"Why… why would it overtake you?" Yes, he was convinced now the kiss has not been enough to fully remove those 'shiny cells', as labelled by Jack. But everybody has had _something_ in them, most often unseen and unfelt – why should those few remaining nanogenes inside her disturb Rose in any way?

"I can tell when it comes. Can't decide if my feeling utterly devastated afterwards is worth the minutes of omnipotence I get when-"

"Rose-" _It's not worth it_ , he wanted to shout… All he did was wrap his arms firmly around her meagre figure, still bare. A new thought entered his mind.

"My darling. _My love!_ Changes in your complexion... In your figure are somehow worrying… Have you been dieting, or-"

"No," she sighed. This was growing more and more complicated by the second. "I kept running and hiding." Up to the point where everybody knew of the Bad Wolf within her… and not everybody was up to letting go of the new discovery of an alien the daughter of the owner of their company has appeared to have become.

Rumours, secrets and no-one but Jack left to trust. That was how Rose remembered this _new_ Torchwood.

"Are you afraid of it? Of Bad Wolf, Rose?" he asked worriedly.

"I would have been dead if not for it," she muttered. "I'm not afraid of it, no. It's just that- Every time it arrives, I feel stronger. Every time it leaves me, I find it harder and harder to recover. Make it a few more times, and I won't get up at all," Rose breathed.

The Doctor eyed her with dread. "But this is a part of the TARDIS within you! She could never-"

"Maybe," Rose agreed. "But neither had she told you anything was wrong with me, Doctor…"

The TARDIS growled in annoyance.

"Sorry. Just a human. I didn't mean to upset you, old girl!" A disapproving sound.

The Doctor got even closer to her, for once ignoring the intoxicating sensation being close to her naked body has brought him. "Do you _really_ consider yourself human, Rose?"

The Time Lord could see her through, Rose has never forgotten that. " _They_ don't," she admitted sadly.

"They who?" the Doctor's imagination was drawing unimaginable - not at all pleasant - scenarios in his head.

"Torchwood. Pete. Mum."

If even _Jackie_ did not consider her daughter fully human any more… She must have seen it happen.

The Time Lord cleared his throat. He was glad Jackie Tyler was well beyond his reach. Or that he was beyond hers. "What about Jack?"

"He is the only one who understands," Rose smiled at him sadly. "But I can't exactly make use of him whenever- It must still hurt him, I think."

" _I_ am here now."

Rose's next question startled him. "For how long?"

He has tried to overcome the subject nicely. "You still did not answer the question I'd given you, my love."

"Which one?"

"Do _you_ still consider yourself human?" _The TARDIS does not._

"What if my answer is _no_ , Doctor?" Fear was shining in her eyes.

He kissed her, welcoming the oh-so-natural sensation of belonging once again, knowing his thoughts were as clear inside her mind as they were in his, at least while their lips were joined.

Rose! _We could start building our_ forever _right away_ … _If you want?_

Her face was enlightened with a sincere, tongue-touched grin.

"Doesn't this frighten you? What if I- what if I _die_ the next time the Bad Wolf leaves me?"

The Doctor did not give away his fear. "Don't talk nonsense, my Rose. If anything, it should only make you stronger!"

It _did_ make her stronger, sure. Only to take twice as much strength away from her every time. With the reappearances getting more frequent, it was near impossible to have enough time to make herself as strong as she used to be.

"It makes me stronger for ten minutes, then weakens me more and more whenever the entity leaves me. How is this fair, Doctor?"

He had been afraid of it. The Bad Wolf taking hold of his Rose… Even the Doctor himself did not know the capabilities of the being Rose kept becoming… much too often now, it seemed. It was as if she - or it – were trying to make his fair companion stronger and never accounted to the fact it was – at least for now - too much for the Tyler girl.

"You need to accept her. Allow her to make use of your strength by welcoming the Bad Wolf inside you. She is a part of you. You are a part of her. I am sorry, Rose!"

Had Rose not been naked in the Doctor's embrace, she would have run away from him. Instead, she glared at him. "What do you mean, you're sorry?"

He couldn't tell her. Wouldn't tell her. Not now, not in this way. Not in this blissful place meant for them alone…

If the Bad Wolf or his beloved time and space vessel was not accounting to the fact Rose Tyler had been an earthling - a _human_ for her whole life – the outcome could have been devastating indeed.

Rose could die… or she could live forever.

As if having heard his thoughts, the girl caressed the Time Lord's cheek softly, as if wishing to see what sort of reaction this timid gesture would provoke in him.

The Doctor smiled at her softly, only half-succeeding in masking his distress. "What is it you want, Rose Tyler?"

She smiled back at him just as softly. "I only want the truth, my Doctor."

The loving look in her eyes was impossible to defeat. Impossible to live without for another second.

"You should probably have a lengthy chat with the TARDIS first." _What does she think she's doing?_

"I can't exactly communicate with her at this point. Don't know Gallifreyan, for one thing." Rose was puzzled, even more so when a sound of amusement reached them.

"Why would you need to know it, my dear? You have other means to communicate with her."

Her eyes widened at the tone of his voice. "Not now, Doctor. Now, all I need to know is-"

The Gallifreyan thrust his tongue in her mouth, shutting Rose up for a while, as she could not help but respond to this unexpected gesture eagerly. But he seemed to have forgotten a thing or two about kissing someone with telepathic abilities, again.

_Our forever, you'd said?_

The next thing Rose got to know made her gasp in pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously…**

_But he seemed to have forgotten a thing or two about kissing someone with telepathic abilities, again._

Our forever, you'd said?

_The next thing Rose got to know made her gasp in pleasure._

* * *

**No Time Like the Present: Chapter Ten**

She exhaled. "We… we can't-"

"We can, and we should," the Doctor run his fingers across the unmistakable signs of arousal on her pale body, erect nipples being the least evident part of it. _You_ want _this, Rose._

"I- I-" Oh, how she wanted this! Wanted him touching her, wanted him inside of her… "Yes," she admitted honestly. "I want you. I _need_ you." _In more ways than one, but we can't. Not_ now _._

The Doctor could sense something else within her. Fear.

His dark eyes were now locked to hers, worry filling them. "What is it, Rose? Anything I could fix?"

Oh… It was too late. This was beyond anyone's control now. "The Bad Wolf, she- she-" Rose trembled in his arms.

He knew it without her saying. "It will be fine, Rose. I assure you with my life."

The girl's dread was coloured with a mocking incredulity for one moment. "You don't- _won't_ risk it again, I hope? Because this would only be-" Pointless. Useless. Heart-shattering, if she were about to witness him regenerating because of her again-

"I will try to avoid it," he assured her softly, feeling her body stiffen beside his. _Not unless it endangers your life_. The Doctor did not say as much out loud, pretty assured she could sense as much from him anyway.

"We could even find Jack and Martha after what is to happen passes, to help you relax a bit, right, darling?"

"Suppose," she breathed out with audible unwillingness, suddenly forcing herself out of the pleasant sensation of his cooling embrace and moving away. It was strange the Bad Wolf _attacks_ could reach her everywhere, even in a safe place like the TARDIS… Whatever her connection to both the TARDIS and the Bad Wolf was, it was all bound somehow...

Rose could _feel_ it coming. In seconds, she was her. The much feared and adored invincible, irresistible, incredible Bad Wolf.

 _Think, Doctor_ , it – _she_ said to the Time Lord. _Think harder._

"What?" He was stunned.

 _My Doctor. Her Doctor._ Our _Doctor._

"What?"

 _Do something. Make Rose stronger. Make her_ better _._

"She _has made_ me _better,_ "The Doctor stared at the Rose-like entity. The glowing woman shook her head, visibly pitying him.

 _If I stay within Rose any longer, she will_ suffer _. Hopefully, you'll have come up with an answer the next time I visit her again. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, yes?_

With that, she left Rose's mind, allowing her body to fall down on the sand. _At least there's this,_ the Time Lord thought before getting his Tyler girl to lie down properly. She was barely breathing, and the Doctor could not think clearly, his eyes fixed on her bare chest, rising and falling, rising and falling...

The silence from her was almost deafening, the seaside sounds much too loud all of a sudden. _Why? How?_ His oh-so-superior Time Lord brain has refused to cooperate entirely. At least every last trace of lust for this perfect woman was gone from his system. _Temporarily_ , the TARDIS sent him. The Doctor cursed. Why did his ship need to be so bloody annoying at times? Besides, it was not her business what- or how-

The TARDIS let out a cheeky sound of amusement. He was too stressed and worried about Rose to try and see properly through their telepathic communication – one he's usually happened to make out with no difficulty. Not on times like these, though. His mind was seemingly persistently blank to anything but the blonde he kept his eyes on at all times. One of those nagging thoughts was still there, though.

" _You_ have made Rose- _Rose_ \- she has passed out twice in this brief time we are together. _Twice!_

The TARDIS objected loudly.

He wasn't finished. "Not counting that _one_ time back when I was- The point is, Rose has _never_ fainted before. What have you _done_ to her? With her? And don't give me the crap about Bad Wolf not having anything to do with this-"

The old girl bleeped guiltily.

"Actually… I don't bloody care what you did! Bring me my Rose back! For good!"

He has only understood what he'd said when the ship sent him another of her amused sounds, very likely aware anything more complicated was beyond him now.

* * *

"D-Doctor," Rose stammered in a rough voice after what felt like ages, although he could not say – not at once – how much time has passed.

"Is _she_ gone?" The Londoner was feeling uncommonly... excited. Nowhere as fatigued as usual whenever _that_ happened.

"Yes, Rose!" _Gone for the time being, at least._ "You've been out for so long! I have panicked," he admitted, earning a sincere loving look from her. "Is this what usually happens whenever-?"

The Time Lord still looked shaken to Rose. She could not help it but smile at him assuringly. _I'm fine_.

Her lips curled into a smirk the next moment. " _So_ long? Meaning?"

"I don't know! You were out for… fifteen minutes, an hour? Five hours?"

" _You_ do not know something as simple as that? That's new," she grinned at him.

"Well-" he scratched his head in trying to remember. Naturally, it came to him easily. "Forty-seven minutes, but that's beside the point!"

Rose stared at him. "That's shorter than usual." _Perhaps her having stayed inside me for longer would have meant the end of me._

The Time Lord did not dare to ask her what the usual amount of time of her lying helpless like this was.

"What was it she has told you?" She wondered, unable to stop her curiosity.

He exhaled, tense. "She's only told me to _think_."

"Think about what?" Rose eyed him searchingly, a dark foreboding threatening to settle in her mind. She shook it away.

"Not the tiniest," the Gallifreyan admitted, uncomfortable, Bad Wolf's words still ringing in his ears. _Think harder. Make her stronger. Make her better._

Maybe she meant he was supposed to make it easier for Rose to get through whenever the Bad Wolf arrived? To somehow grant her some additional strength to support the devastating experience? He could do that, he supposed. Activate some dormant parts in her brain temporarily- it should not cause any harm? At least not something irreparable?

The TARDIS almost growled in annoyance. Rose sighed heavily at the Doctor's frustration.

 _Not that, then. Then what? Assuming it's_ you _causing all the Bad Wolf mess in her mind?_ The Gallifreyan was getting more and more irritated with his ship by the second. Knowing just how easy it has been for the Doctor to lose himself, the girl got up from the spread he had placed her unconscious body on earlier and grabbed his hand. _It's going to be okay, my Doctor. It hasn't even been so devastating this time! I feel almost as strong as I used to be._ The telepathic communication seemed to have helped him to calm down.

_Thank you, Rose._

The Doctor nearly jumped in excitement then, an idea entering his mind. "Rose! Can't believe I've been so unbelievably thick! The Bad Wolf has always meant to get you in there! Back to where you belong! In the TARDIS, with _me_!" He smirked at her gleefully.

The girl's response was dry, if a bit covered in sarcasm. "Genius, that you are, my Doctor. But even if it is so-" _I am going to die soon, likely after one of these times._

The Doctor shuddered. She was not permitted to even _think_ it! "You don't understand, Rose!" The Bad Wolf _is_ you. You must accept her. The TARDIS helps, sure…

The old girl gave out a sound of frustration.

"I think you don't understand what she's been trying to tell you all this time."

The Time Lord met the resigned look in her eyes, seemingly having remembered their lack of clothes only then and paying it no mind. _You say?_

"M-hm," she smirked at the alien knowingly, which has only puzzled him further.

"This is going to be the most unbelievable thing I am going to tell you, Rose Tyler… I know I'd said your abilities to communicate with my TARDIS are extraordinary…"

"You'd like to know if I understand what is it the old girl keeps suggesting?"

"Not exactly how I'd have worded it, but-" The Time Lord looked uneasy.

Rose exhaled, closed her eyes, inhaled, looked at the Doctor. "Yes, I do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously…**

" _This is going to be the most unbelievable thing I am going to tell you, Rose Tyler… I know I'd said your abilities to communicate with my TARDIS are extraordinary…"_

" _You'd like to know if I understand what is it the old girl keeps suggesting?"_

" _Not exactly how I'd have worded it, but-"_

_Rose exhaled, closed her eyes, inhaled, looked at the Doctor. "Yes, I do."_

* * *

**No Time Like the Present**

**Chapter Eleven**

The Time Lord looked her over.

"Don't do that, all right? We're not exactly in the state to-"

The Gallifreyan thought differently, but let it slide. "Never mind that, Rose. If you understand her… You should be safe! Bad Wolf is the TARDIS, in a way… and you-"

"I should be able to somehow deflect her, is this what you're suggesting?"

The Doctor averted his eyes. "That wouldn't be wise, I'm afraid."

"Oh?"

"She would not approve."

"Yeah?" For once, Rose seemed confused. "Hasn't it been you who was told to-"

"To think, yes… But it's you who must do the hardest work. She is trying to change _you_ , not me."

Rose didn't as much as flinch at his words. "And I should cooperate? Allow her in?"

He nodded uncomfortably.

She sighed. "Has she ever asked me before invading my mind and, well… me?" Rose turned her look and words upwards. _Have you, TARDIS? What about the pain? The weakness?_ "All of that just because she wants me to _change_? Change into what?"

"Into someone stronger… someone better," he quoted.

Rose shook her head, trying to get the unwelcome tension away. "Could we talk about something else?"

The Doctor smiled at her encouragingly. "Avoiding addressing complicated topics… It is not exactly going to help, Rose."

"I know," she admitted. Rose was aware it was better for her to face it all at once. All the risks, all the dangers accepting Bad Wolf inside her could cause…

"I admire your never-ending courage, love. _But it could always wait for a bit longer._

_You are suggesting?_

"What about… We leave this room, you go take a shower, change into something comfortable, and then we find Jack and Martha to help you brighten up your mood, love?" _Afterwards, we could deal with Bad Wolf and find out what she does to you._

Which couldn't necessarily have meant anything. The Time Lord saw it in her eyes. Felt it pulsating within her. It was in the air Rose exhaled. In the passionate kisses she gave him. An ordinary human would not have noticed it. But something in the way she smiled, in the way she cried, in the way she touched him… It was unearthly. Unearthly and very, very familiar.

The most curious thing was that somehow his fair-haired girl knew. Knew, understood or at least suspected…

"Doctor? Are you sure we won't be noticed?" Even if the old girl has shortened the path to her room considerably – Rose hoped she has – the possibility of being seen was still there.

He grinned at her. _Don't underestimate the TARDIS, Rose!_

_Do I ever?_

The Doctor pretended to be thinking, knowing the answer to the question no worse than she did. "I wonder."

"Shut up, you!" Rose giggled. "Let's go, before we are missed! I wouldn't like to face them all sticky, dirty and smelling of-"

He knew his faithful companion deserved as much. The alien would not have minded a shower himself. But one thing has rolled off his tongue before he has thought better of it. "Smelling off-" He prompted.

 _Stop being silly._ Nevertheless, she accepted his rules in this game. "Of a Time Lord. Of quality love-making to the said Time Lord." _Can we go now?_

The Doctor blew a kiss towards her. Heavens, how much he loved this woman. _Allons-y, Rose Tyler!_

Their return has passed without any incident. _Thank you, old girl!_ It was impossible to tell how much time they were given to shower themselves and put clean clothes on… Rose wondered about that, as the Doctor kept nagging her telepathically from the en suite in his room ever since he was done… And everybody knew _patience_ and _the Doctor_ hardly ever went in the same sentence.

 _Find something to do?_ Rose suggested him softly. _I still need to fix something up._

_Make-up? Hair? I can help you with that!_

_I'm sure you can!_ Whenever the Doctor began brushing her hair, however rarely that occasion has arisen – Rose has made it clear long ago attending balls did not interest her – all she could do was freeze in place and try to fight the inexplicable desire to fall into the Doctor's embrace and do him all the things that have been – up until this day, at least – unacceptable and unimaginably wrong. Although she has only imagined things as simple as kissing him and burying her fingers inside his hair…

Rose exhaled. _Don't taunt me._

 _Deal_ , he sent her. _But only for until we are alone again, my darling girl._

The Doctor was self-consciously attempting to weaken Rose's resolve… But it wasn't working. He had to keep reminding himself this was to be expected.

_Could we keep it plain and civil when we meet Jack and Martha, at least?_

_Sure thing_ , the Gallifreyan assured the girl, only barely realising they have been communicating telepathically all the while.

"Can't have that, can we, Doctor?" Rose's hand found his just as he was considering breaking down the door to her room. "Wouldn't the TARDIS get terribly upset if you did this? I would."

Fine. No more telepathy. "I didn't," he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I wouldn't. You should see just how annoyed she _can_ get! Right. You absolutely shouldn't, my Rose."

"Okay," she agreed. "Not that I want to." Having witnessed the ship's anger at her pilot more times than she could count, the companion giggled instead. "Who could have said so many things would change between us in so little time?"

"Hmmm… Let's see. The TARDIS could have. Jack. Me. Yeah." _Are you sure we can't just-_ Having been forced to use verbal communication after they had both been feeling so much at ease while employing mental connection felt as if it was almost physically hurting him.

"We cannot, stop over-dramatising everything, Doctor."

The Time Lord shrugged at her, amused. She was right, as always.

* * *

"Look who's here, Jack!" Martha was the first to approach the couple. "Do you even realise," her voice quieted down to a whisper, "how much time you two have spent heaven-knows where, doing heaven-knows what?" _And then there I was, having been forced to listen to all sorts of-_ she grimaced. At least the ones to blame seemed utterly happy.

 _Jack knows_ , the Doctor could not resist adding, winking at Rose.

Rose fought back the wish to glare at him, grinning instead. "Let's just leave it there, Martha."

"With pleasure," the dark-skinned girl smiled at them uncertainly.

The Captain's voice and the smug look in his all-knowing expression has but reminded them some things could not be avoided quite so easily.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously…**

_Rose fought back the wish to glare at him, grinning instead. "Let's just leave it there, Martha."_

" _With pleasure," the dark-skinned girl smiled at them uncertainly._

_The Captain's voice and the smug look in his all-knowing expression has but reminded them some things could not be avoided quite so easily._

* * *

**No Time Like the Present**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Seriously? You two must have shagged in more ways than humanly possible – speaking of which –" His suggestive look has made the Doctor want to kick him out of the ship right away.

"Don't be stupid, Jack!" Martha chastised him, greatly amused. He was right. The couple looked quite _tired_ to have only been chatting and perhaps kissing.

"All right, Jack. What if we _have_?" Rose's words have somehow stunned the human. "To be honest, you have no say in any of this. Am I correct?"

_Er._

"See, Doctor? That's what I call-" Jack Harkness winked at Rose.

"Maybe returning to you two hasn't been the best idea," the fair-haired human sighed. "But we needed- She wouldn't dare-"

The TARDIS gave away her discontentment at that quite noisily, infuriating the Time Lord greatly.

"Yes? Does doing _this_ to Rose make you happy?"

The Doctor was furious.

_Don't forget yourself, Doctor,_ Rose nudged him. _It should be kept secret._

The Time Lord sighed, then nodded. _Maybe we should just leave them._

"You know, Doc… You two look _glorious_. Maybe all you need is some professional company to make it even better?" Jack suggested, smug.

The Doctor was very much not in the mood for games. "Are you aware of just how much trouble you are causing right now?"

Jack backed away. "Fine. I was only kidding, yeah? No need to get all Time-Lordy, " he pouted. "Hey, Martha? Maybe you'd like to play some drinking games with me instead?"

Martha Jones shook her head. "These two here need calming down first. I am a medical student, remember?" She justified herself. "Maybe later?"

"Oh, fine. Just for you, I'll be waiting, my beautiful." Jack Harkness winked at her and went out of the room.

* * *

"What's the trouble?" Martha got into her _professional_ mode at once. She considered herself lucky to have been interested in psychology just enough to know more than just the basics.

Rose looked at the Doctor, then at Martha. "How aware of our situation are you?"

"You were separated. Got reunited. You have experienced some temporary lack of oxygen during some time of your body acclimatising to your oxygen levels returning to normal. Is this it?"

"No," the fair companion muttered.

The Doctor sighed. Martha was supposed to know more about some things than the Captain, with her education and what not. "Does _Bad Wolf_ say anything to you?"

"Isn't this a character from a children's fairy-tale?" She spoke doubtfully.

_Nothing, then._ "Nothing else?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"If we tell of this to Jack Harkness, all hell might break loose. Or not, but we'd rather not risk it-"

Martha shuddered. "You are frightening me. Stop it!"

_He knows. You know that he knows._ Rose exhaled.

_He loves and secretly dreams of shagging you anyway, you mean?_

Rose shook her head, exasperated. "What the Doctor means is Jack is not supposed to see me as _Bad Wolf_ ever again. It might remind him of _things_."

"I don't understand," Martha admitted, not sure if she was ready for _more_ surprises.

" _Bad Wolf_ is actually-" The Doctor has suddenly realised it was already too late to begin explaining.

Rose inhaled, preparing herself. "If she takes over me again, _stay away_."

* * *

Martha Jones could only watch, her mouth agape and eyes wide with dread. Rose Tyler, the Doctor's Rose, was suddenly-

'Stay away' has suddenly felt like the best suggestion ever given to her.

"Don't be afraid, Martha Jones. This does not concern you," the golden, _glowing_ variation of Rose spoke coldly.

_So, Doctor. Have you decided yet? Do you want Rose Tyler by your side forever, or should I come again, when you're alone with her?_

The Time Lord gasped. _Does torturing Rose make you happy? She has connected herself to you on her own free will!_

_To save_ you _._

_So?_ The Doctor knew the tempting possibility has always been there, but it was _never_ supposed to happen! Now even his own ship was not only implying, but _encouraging_ it! _Is this even allowed?!_

Whether that has been the TARDIS or Bad Wolf speaking – she remained composed _. I swear, you don't have much time on your hands. Each of my visits into her subconscious tires her down much more than sexual activities. As good as those make you both feel, it's_ incomplete _and you know it._

_Are you_ insisting?

_Rose is weakening already. Say_ yes _, and I won't enter her mind so brutally again. Trust me, she is as big a part of me as she is of you. The last thing I want is hurt either of you._

The Doctor could see she meant it. Understood it. _Why are you doing this?_

_Because you can't cope on your own._

He shook his head. _Or do you mean_ Rose _can't?_

"Just one word," Bad Wolf spoke, using human speech for once. _One word, and a lot of problems will evaporate.  
_

The Time Lord knew his ship was holding all the cards. Knew losing Rose for good would mean his demise. Either that, or a regeneration. He was sure neither Rose nor he himself was ready for that.

He peered into Rose's eyes and said the word.

_Yes._

The smile on the not-really-Rose's face was both delighted and victorious.

* * *

The first thing Rose felt when awake was the barely tolerable pain all inside her.

But what startled the Doctor were her words. "Do you know that has been her plan all along, Doctor?"

"What if I told her _no_?"

"I don't think that would have been wise, Doctor," Rose muttered, reaching for his mind only half-consciously.

He saw it all. The dreadful possibilities his mind has thrown far away into the depths of his mind of Rose dying – or being too weak to survive another invasion into her mind. Dehydration. Oxygen-starvation. Her leaving him and dying somewhere along the way.

"Stop it."

"These are not my thoughts. They're yours, Doctor," she moved away. "The TARDIS has granted me a favour and I won't be letting go of it, ever."

The Doctor could see pain in her eyes and hated not being able to do anything about it. "Does it hurt, Rose?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"It does."

"Why aren't you-"

"Screaming? I keep waiting for you to do something about it first," Rose licked her lips.

He knew exactly what she was having in mind.

_TARDIS! You traitor!_

"It is going to hurt," the Doctor warned her. "Likely worse than it does now, love! It might take _days_ for you to feel like yourself again. Might take you months to fully accept your new nature, with the possible timelines always there in your mind. You might find it too much!"

_Says the one who didn't dare to look into her heart_ , she reminded.

"You're brave, even fearless, I'll give you that, Rose, but what if-"

Rose smiled at him knowingly. _I am yours._

The girl has given him no choice… He _has_ _had_ no choice. "Sorry. So sorry."

This time, she screamed. But never, not once did she look away from him, a pained, yet determined smile on her lips all the time.

With both Jack and Martha sent away to buy chips – for Rose, mostly – they were left on their own. At least for a few hours, he hoped.

When the Doctor could no longer hear any sounds coming from Rose, he risked addressing her. "How is it going?"

"How am I, you mean? Exhausted. My head swims."

"That's to be expected, love. I wouldn't try walking, if I were you," he smiled.

_Okay. Carry me to my bed and snog me senseless instead._

"I can carry you into my room instead," the Doctor smirked.

_And snog me there? Okay._ The sincere grin on her face took him by surprise.

"That is," Rose cleared her throat, smirking at him, "if by the time we reach your room our heads are not filled with other, more creative ideas."

He gasped, delighted. "I'm already looking forward to it, darling."


End file.
